Question: In his physics class, William took 5 exams. His scores were 89, 96, 82, 85, and 98. What was his average score on the exams?
Explanation: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $89 + 96 + 82 + 85 + 98 = 450$ His average score is $450 \div 5 = 90$.